Nakmor Morda
Nakmor Morda is the leader of Clan Nakmor and the Overlord of the New Tuchanka colony on Elaaden in 2819. Mass Effect: Andromeda: Nexus Uprising Morda was instrumental in helping to quell an uprising on the Nexus after Director Jarun Tann decided to wake her from cryosleep. Tann appointed Assistant Deputy Director William Spender to handle the recently awakened krogan and Spender reached a deal with Morda: for their help in controlling the uprising, the krogan would be given a seat on the newly-formed Council. Morda accepted the deal and several of her best warriors were taken out of cryosleep. Nakmor soldiers were sent to rescue Security Director Sloane Kelly from Calix, the leader of the insurgency. The Nakmor warriors were able to root out the rebels and Calix was killed during their retreat. However, Sloane, who had been willing to offer an advisory position in the Nexus leadership to Calix due to the way his people looked up to him, disapproved of Tann's decision. Following a faceoff between key members of the Nexus leadership team, Morda confronted Tann in the Hydroponic Gardens to demand the reward of a council seat that Spender had promised. Tann had been unaware of the deal up until that point and reneged on it, claiming Spender wasn't authorized to make such a deal in the first place. Although Tann argued that Spender would be "reprimanded" for the error, the turn of events infuriated Morda. Tann was only protected from the krogan's wrath by Nakmor Kesh, who stood between him and her clan leader. Kesh barely talked Morda out of declaring war with the entire Nexus. When some krogan voiced enthusiastic support for bloodshed, Nakmor Drack rebuked them with a powerful punch and a withering glare. As an alternative, Kesh proposed to Morda that the krogan follow the rebels into exile. Morda accepted and Kesh volunteered to stay aboard the Nexus to ensure the krogan weren't entirely without allies in the Heleus Cluster. Mass Effect: Andromeda Fourteen months after the Nexus' arrival in Heleus, Morda is pitted against Pathfinder Ryder by Jorgal Strux over a Remnant drive core, with both parties convinced the other wanted to use the drive core to create a bomb. Ryder managed to find the drive core at the Scavenger Flophouse ("Misery") and returned to New Tuchanka to expose Strux's treachery. Strux, harboring an old grudge of how his father joined Clan Nakmor for admiring Morda's grandfather, becoming shamed by other krogan, then admitted his ambition to undermine Morda and become the new overlord. Morda bested Strux in combat and, after expressing contempt for Strux putting the entire colony at risk over a grudge he carried across dark space, banished him and his underlings from the colony. Afterwards, if Ryder gives Clan Nakmor the Remnant drive core, they allow the Initiative to create an outpost at their colony and rebuild their alliance, otherwise New Tuchanka remains independent. After the battle for Meridian, Ryder can support Morda as interim ambassador to the Nexus, finally giving the krogan a voice in Heleus and leaving Tann speechless. Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Krogan